Nascha
Nascha is an Animal Deity outside of the Seasonal Quartet. Commonly known as the Owl, due to the deteriorating state of the world, she is also known as the Waning God or sometimes the Traitor. Mythology Nascha can largely be considered the Castoran equivalent of Mother Nature. She is believed to have been one of the first creations of the Demiurge, tasked with spreading life across the world. Like many deities, much of her story has been lost. Many ancient ruins actually depict Nascha as a much more important figure, and not even actually as an Animal Deity. She features prominently in many ancient ruins, often alongside a figured believed to be Traphegor. Xhali scholars actually believe Nascha to have been killed, by either the Invaders, the Fey, or even Belasko. Nascha as she is now, is actually believed to have been a prominent spirit that has assumed her flagging mantle, as early depictions of Nascha show her as a beautiful, motherly woman with a large pet owl. She also rides an Ox that is likely El Rabee. Regardless of her origins, Nascha is generally considered to be a god who's power is deteriorating due to the state of the world. Her following has also been impacted some communities believing she abandoned the people of the wastes for the Fey. Domains Nature Nascha is the Mother Nature of Castores. All plants and natural cycles are considered to have some relation to her. While some communities believe she has abandoned them, others yet pray to her for bountiful harvests. Life As plants are a fundamental part of the foodchain, Nascha is also considered a goddess of life, for without her life would not be possible. Law While older beliefs would consider this more like 'mutual respect', many sects of Nascha's followers have taken on a more vigilant role, believing the corruption of society allowed for the corruption of the world. Children All plants are considered the children of Nascha. A lot of older art work depicts her with an actual race of people, though its unclear if they are her own people, or just stand for mortals. Some consider Kodama her children, but they consider themselves more like agents of Nascha. Others consider the Fey her children, but the Fey deny this, believing her to be a weak, dead god, and supporting their own belief in their own higher origins Avatars Perhaps fitting of a Waning God, Nascha has no known possible Avatars. Many magical creatures of nature get claimed as such, but these are more confusion for entities being possessed by Spirits. Cults Druids are the traditional priests of Nascha. They are communal leaders who speak with spirits and offer prayers to Nascha for strong harvests, good weather, and fertile animals. They help guide communities with expanding while protecting what wilderness remains. They are often Fallen Elves, and in Fallen communities, Druids have even stronger roles than in other communities. The Wardens are a militant branch of Druids. They formed to preserve life following the Invasion, becoming peacekeepers and enforcers to make sure people did no cause further damage or destroy themselves. Others aligned with Kodama circles to hunt demons. Wardens possess a hatred also for Belasko and his children, the Nalla Pilakai, and routinely hunt them down. After the giants seized control of Jhanin however, the Wardens were slowly assimilated as their main police force. This formed a rift in the order, with the fundamentalists becoming known as the Nightwatchers. Her symbol is a small owl grasping an arrow between its beak standing in a big shadow surrounded by trees and sand, to represent her diminished strength. Other Cultures As effectively Mother Nature, Nascha has equivalents in other cultures. Fey Courts Khaz Vedran Xhalandar Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Animal Pantheon